criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of Step
Out of Step 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Sunnyland Beach and it's the 21st case of the game, also the third one to take place in Sunnyland Beach. Plot The team did a recap of their previous case, only to get interrupted by Megan Alan, who said that she found out where Alaina Vega and Howard Hardwin secretly met. Megan told them that her friend Trina Newman saw Alaina and Howard together in local nightclub. Later that night, Marcus Young and player went there to talk to Trina about Alaina and Howard. However, when they arrived, they saw Trina impaled on cupid's arrow statue. Thinking that her murder might be connected to Howard and Alaina, the duo hurried up and investigated. A little while later, they added stripper Zara Lowe, victim's girlfriend Debby Davenport and Anastasia's grandfather Walton Hewett on the suspect list. When they returned back to the station, Chief told them that a crazy guy is trying to ''summon a demon by burning down the nightclub. Marcus and player immediately drove back to the nightclub, only to find Gérald Madison trying to set the nightclub on fire. After locking him up, the pair decided to investigate hotel room where Trina spent time with Debby. After searching it, the pair found enough evidence to add DJ Kalua Kaboom on the suspect list. Later, the pair found out that Walton attacked Trina because her party was too loud, and that Debby got mad at Trina for drinking too much on her parties, saying that Trina was definitely addicted to alcohol. When they went back to the nightclub, they got a call from Adrian, saying that he found out something dark about Trina's nightclub. Adrian then told them that Trina's nightclub is built over the old graveyard and that Gérald tried to stop her. The pair immediately went to speak with him, making him admit that he planned to kill Trina back when she got an idea of destroying the old cemetary for her nightclub. Later on, the team found out that Zara regularly stole money from Trina and that Trina forced Kalua to work as DJ even when she was pregnant. Later, the team found enough evidence to arrest Debby for the murder. Debby admitted that she killed Trina, but said that Trina deserved it. Debby proceeded to explain how she wanted Trina to propose, but she never did. When Marcus asked Debby why she didn't do it herself, Debby said that she always makes the first move and that it's finally Trina's turn to prove that she loves her. Earlier today, Trina invited Debby to the nightclub, where Trina kneeled down, holding a small box. Debby's eyes filled with tears and was ready to say yes, only to find out that Trina only placed a bubble gum inside of the box, wanting to prank her. Angered, Debby waited until everyone has left. Then, Debby lunged at Trina and pushed her on the cupid's arrow, killing her. Judge Eva Rose told Debby that she went really far, thus sentencing her to 25 years in prison. Post-trial, mayor Jordan Crimson came to station and told everyone that his daughter Isabella Crimson saw luggage in Trina's hotel room. Chief Diane Miller then told Marcus and player to go investigate Trina's hotel room. When they arrived there and investigated, they found a lot of suitcases. After unlocking them and searching through them, they found few water bottles that they sent to Rosie Summers. After further analysis, Rosie said that the substance in those bottles isn't water. Confused, Marcus asked her to explain, making Rosie reveal that Julia Hardwin's drug has been liquified and turned into a clear liquid that looks like water. The pair immediately informed Chief Miller that they finally found the drug and that they can finally sleep in peace, knowing that the children are safe and drug is safe in the police station. Meanwhile, stripper Zara Lowe called the police, saying that her friend has been murdered. The team immediately went to the nearby street corner where the body has been found. There, they found a young stripper Thalia Cox tied up and whipped to death. They sent her body to Megan while they spoke to Zara once again, who revealed that her friend went missing few days ago and that Thalia only left a goodbye message to Zara. Clarisse and player then went to the nightclub in order to find Thalia's message. After searching through a trash can, the pair finally found Thalia's message on a small piece of paper. They sent it to Anastasia Hewett, who revealed that the handwriting is Thalia's, meaning that whoever wrote this must be her killer. The pair then informed Zara about their discoveries. After all of these events, Jordan thanked the player for finally finding the drug. However, even though Julia's plans are finally over, the team still had to find out who is kidnapping and killing young strippers across Laroy Bay... Summary Victim: * [[Trina Newman|'''Trina Newman]] (found dead in her nightclub, impaled on cupid's arrow). Murder Weapon: * Cupid's Arrow Killer: * [[Debby Davenport|'Debby Davenport']] Suspects ZLoweLBC21FIX.png|Zara Lowe DDavenportLBC21.png|Debby Davenport WHewettLBC21.png|Walton Hewett GMadisonLBC21.png|Gérald Madison KKaboomLBC21.png|Kalua Kaboom Quasi-suspect(s) JCrimsonLBC2.png|Jordan Crimson DMilerLBC10.png|Diane Miller Killer's Profile * The killer wears Eternal Youth Cologne. * The killer reads tarot cards. * The killer knows French. * The killer has a mole. * The killer is 5’6’’. Crime Scenes